Cosas de Instituto
by Pepi.Neko
Summary: Al volver a clases una confesión de uno de los amigos provoca que la vida de nuestros 4 amigos de un giro de 180º. Nuevos amigos, nuevas sensaciones, nuevos conflictos... Son cosas de Instituto. (Stenny & Cryle con un toque de Crenny) Advertencia: Puede contener Lemon Explícito!
1. Chapter 1: Tentativa

Empujaba a su amante con suavidad hacia la pared mientras le metía la mano por debajo de la camisa.

-Kenny...- dijo el otro en un suspiro al sentir la fría mano del rubio. Éste miró a los ojos de su acompañante, sonrojado debido a la temperatura de su cuerpo, deseoso, ansioso.

-No me hagas esperar más - respondió el rubio - he aguantado mucho así.. - le dijo con una voz tan sexy que su amante sólo pudo asentir mirándolo sonrojado.

Kenny se apretó contra el cuerpo del otro hacia la pared sin perder tiempo, besando su cuello deliciosamente mientras le desabotonaba el pantalón...

[...]

-Ahh... Kenny...- suspiraba su amante desnudo entre sus brazos, mordiéndose el labio. El rubio lo miraba sin perder detalle cómo convulsionaba al ritmo de sus embestidas. - Es-estoy ardiendo...

* * *

**Capítulo 1 Tentativa**

Kenny se despertó aquella mañana con una amplia sonrisa y la cama húmeda en la zona de la pelvis.

- Maldición, no otra vez! - dijo para sí mientras limpiaba las sábanas y se quitaba el pijama manchado dirigiéndose al baño.

Durante lo que duró la ducha recordaba el motivo de sus sueños húmedos recurrentes. El día de la vuelta a clases, hace una semana, su amigo les había confesado que era homosexual...

[Flash Back]

- Chicos... - había dicho Stan mientras daba un sorbo a su leche del desayuno - Debo contarles algo importante - Cartman y Kyle discutían sobre quién había pasado las mejores vacaciones y no le prestaban atención a su amigo.

- Chicos! - comenzó a alterarse Stan. Kenny miraba la escena mientras bebía su leche.

- ...Y cuando me aburrí de Disneyworld nos fuimos a... - continuaba cartman, Kyle lo miraba con odio.

- Estuve con un chico! - sentenció Stan silenciando a sus amigos. Kenny se había atorado con la leche y tosía descontroladamente. Cartman y Kyle miraban al pelinegro con la boca abierta sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

- Qué?! - Preguntó Kyle aún aturdido

- Lo que oíste - respondió seriamente. Luego dio un suspiro y continuó - En las vacaciones conocí a un chico y estuve con él...- miró a sus amigos quienes lo observaban aún sin entender por completo - como novios... - dijo finalmente- ... creo que... soy gay -

Kenny no pudo evitar imaginarse a Stan teniendo relaciones con otro chico.

-ja...jajaj...jajajajajajaja - comenzó a reir Cartman ante la confesión de su amigo - jajajaj... Stan es un marica jajaja... Me esperaba algo así del judío pero , Stan? jajajjaja... esto es lo mejor... jajajaja -

- Cállate Cartman! - Kyle le miraba con odio - Stan nos está hablando algo muy serio y tú solo piensas en burlarte!

- Déjalo Kyle - Le dijo Stan sin darle mucha importancia a las burlas - después de todo no es algo muy extraño, no? Varios chicos del instituto se han confesado homosexuales. Y sabemos que kenny también se ha acostado con chicos, no? - Kenny levanta los hombros asumiendo su situación y sin darle mucha importacia. Sí, se había acostado con chicos así como también con bastantes chicas, no era algo nuevo para él; sin embargo, siempre pensó que Stan era 100% hétero, ya que siempre lo había visto con chicas, y esta situación lo desconcertaba de cierto modo.

El timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases dio por terminada la conversación. Kyle dio un suspiro y le sonrió a su amigo dándole su apoyo.

[fin del Flash Back]

Se secó el pelo y se ató la toalla a la cintura. Salió del baño dando un largo suspiro. Por un lado se sentía culpable de que la imagen de su amigo apareciera en sus sueños húmedos. Y por otro lado estaba...

El timbre lo despojó de sus pensamientos y fue tal cual a abrir la puerta.

- McCormick... - lo saludó el chico seriamente y entró sin pedir ni permiso para dejarse caer sobre el sofá, encendiendo la tv y buscando un cigarrillo en su chaqueta.

-Y tus llaves? - le replicó el rubio cerrando la puerta y mirando al otro con enfado a lo que el pelinegro responde levantándole el dedo de enmedio. - Jodete, Tucker! - le dijo yendo de vuelta a su habitación para ponerse su ropa.

Al ingresar al instituto varios chicos de South Park quisieron independizarse de sus padres. Kenny logró conseguir un piso bastante cómodo cerca del instituto, pero luego de un par de meses casi no le alcanzaba para pagarlo; el estudiar y trabajar de medio tiempo era bastante agotador, incluso para él. Así que tomó la desición de buscar un compañero de piso que le ayudara con el arriendo. Craig, por su parte, buscaba un lugar cercano al instituto, ya que como perdía mucho tiempo por los castigos después de clases, terminaba llegando demasiado tarde a casa. Así que cuando se enteró de que alguien buscaba compañero de piso y éste estaba ubicado bastante cerca del instituto, inmediatamente se mudó con él. Sin saber que su compañero era Kenny, Craig se mudó al piso al día siguiente de haber firmado el contrato con la dueña.

- Hey Ken! - le grita desde el sofá - Kenny abre la puerta para oir a Craig, mientras se sigue vistiendo. El pelinegro lo mira ponerse el pantalón, con el torso desnudo. - Hey! tienes algo ahí - Se levanta del sillón y camina hacia la puerta de la habitación apuntando una marca que tenía el rubio en el cuello. - Creo que te dejé marcado...

- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con eso, mi piel es muy sensible - bromeó Kenny golpeándole el brazo a Craig.

A los pocos días de haberse mudado Craig y Kenny se hicieron muy buenos amigos, charlaban a menudo de muchas cosas; de chicas, de chicos, autos, videojuegos, de la escuela, en fin, de todo un poco...y también habían avanzado un paso más allá. Podría decirse que eran "amigos con derechos"...

- bueno, ahora seré más cuidadoso- rió Craig acercándose peligrosamente a Kenny por detrás, rodeando su cintura con sus manos y acercando sus labios al cuello del rubio

- ahora no, Craig~ - responce Kenny con una voz melosa cerrando sus ojos al sentir el contacto del otro...

- ahora si, Kenny~ - juguetea el otro, besando los hombros del rubio, sabiendo lo que causaba en su compañero

Sin embargo, su relación no iba más allá de jugueteos eróticos y caricias, pues ninguno de los dos quería asumir el rol de "pasivo".

- ahh... Tucker, no empieces ahora~ - trataba de resistirse el rubio ante los besos de Craig.

- qué vas a hacerme si no me detengo? - lo tentó el otro sabiéndo en lo que se enredaba

- sabes lo que podría hacerte - respondió el rubio dejándose llevar por la tentación del pelinegro. Volteándose frente a él lo empujó hacia la pared pasando su lengua sexymente por sus labios, acercándose a su compañero como lo hacía cada vez que éste lo provocaba. Sujetaba las muñecas de Craig contra la pared, comenzando a respirar agitado...

A pesar de su "relación" ambos sabían que no era nada serio. Ninguno de los dos involucraba sentimientos en sus jueguitos.

[...]

- Y qué hacías fuera tan temprano? - Kenny estaba desnudo, cubierto con las sábanas hasta la cintura, apoyado en el respaldo de la cama con un brazo detrás de su cabeza y fumando un cigarro.

- Fui a ver a alguien... - Craig, acostado al lado de Kenny, estaba en ropa interior fumando a su vez su cigarrillo, con los ojos cerrados, relajandose luego del "intenso encuentro" con el rubio.

- Otra vez fuiste a molestar a Tweek? ya han pasado meses desde que terminó contigo -

- Lo se Ken, pero es como una obsesión que tengo con ese chico. No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza...

- Tal vez deberías buscar estar con alguien más...

- aah - suspira - no es como si pudiera elegir enamorarme de alguien y ya... esas cosas son complicadas Kenny.

- yo puedo hacerlo - lo mira con suficiencia

- no, tu no te enamoras. Tú solo te calientas con alguien y lo único que quieres es llevarlo a la cama

- es lo mismo - reclama dando una última calada a su cigarrillo

- no lo es... cuando te enamores te darás cuenta de que no desearás a nadie más que a esa persona - suspira para luego mirar a su amigo - y luego vendrás a mi a pedirme ayuda para conquistarlo - rie pensando en ello.

- jajaj... como si un casanova como yo necesitara consejos para conquistar - se jacta el rubio dándose un impulso para levantarse de la cama y comenzar a arreglarse para ir luego al instituto.

* * *

_Bueno... he aquí mi primer fic / _

_Espero que les guste ya que me costó muchísimo decidirme a publicarlo._

_Espero sus reviews n_n_

_*Pepi~_

south park no me pertenece


	2. Chapter 2: Encuentro - primera parte -

Kyle guardaba sus cuadernos al terminar la última clase. Habían pasado varios días desde que su mejor amigo se había declarado homosexual y luego de aquel día no se volvió a hablar del asunto y todo seguía como si nada... O al menos eso quería pensar él.  
-Vamos, dude! - Stan lo apuraba para que salieran - Kenny nos está esperando fuera para que vayamos a jugar videojuegos a mi casa.  
- Ya voy Stan! - guardó su último cuaderno y salió junto a su amigo. Si, todo seguía como siempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 Encuentro (primera parte)**

Se encontraron con Kenny afuera, y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Stan, quien aún vivía con sus padres.

- oh, chicos, lo olvidé! - dice de repente Kyle, angustiado.  
- (que pasó Kyle) - pregunta Kenny tapado con su capucha.  
- debo regresar, olvidé algo importante que me pidió el profesor... Sigan, los alcanzo! - y dicho esto salió corriendo de vuelta al instituto.

Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de algo tan importante?. Se lo habían encargado a él porque era el más responsable de la clase y no podía fallar en esto. Además el profesor que le pidió eso daba la clase en la que estaba fallando, así que si todo iba bien, podría subir algunos puntos por su buena voluntad...

Ya en la escuela, Kyle se dirigió a una de las bodegas donde se almacenaban un montón de papeles, entre ellos exámenes, informes de conductas de los alumnos, guías de estudio, y varios documentos más. Se asomó a la oscura bodega, la cual no tenía ventanas y solo se iluminaba por una ampolleta de muy bajo voltaje, y vio a un chico dentro, moviendo con cierta dificultad algunas cajas llenas de papeles de un lado a otro. Se asustó al verlo, ya que no se esperaba encontrar a alguien allí, y se volvió para esconderse, mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta.

El chico levantaba cajas y las ordenaba en una repisa. Se notaba que llevaba un buen rato haciéndolo ya que llevaba solo una sudadera negra y tenia gotitas de sudor en la frente y la sien. Con la poca luz del lugar Kyle aún no reconocía al chico, que parecía de su edad.

En eso se da cuenta de un bulto que había en una esquina; un abrigo azul y un gorro del mismo color con un pompon amarillo. "Tucker" reconoció Kyle y en cuanto volvió la vista al chico observó como éste se secaba el sudor de la frente con la sudadera, llevándose la punta de ésta hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto un muy marcado abdomen. Kyle se ruborizó al verlo. "aw... No sabía que Tucker estuviera tan bueno..." pensó mordiéndose el labio inconscientemente "pero qué digo! él es un chico! Debo dejar de pensar ese tipo de cosas..." dejó salir un suspiro...

- quién está ahí? - maldición, lo habían descubierto, se armó de valor y se asomó, después de todo el profesor le había pedido que fuera y no estaba haciendo nada malo.  
- eh... Hola, Tucker... Vine por unos papeles...  
-pues tómalos y déjame en paz... - levantó una caja particularmente pesada, haciendo que los músculos de sus brazos se marcaran - no sabes que es de mala educación espiar a la gente?

-qué?! - se alteró Kyle, alejando su mirada de los brazos de Craig para mirarlo a los ojos con rencor- por qué yo te espiaría a ti?  
-no lo se... tal vez te gusto... - dejó la caja en la repisa y miró de reojo al pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa que desencajó a Kyle.  
- cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? Soy un chico!

- eso no es un inconveniente para mi... - le dice pasando por su lado. Kyle recordó la relación que tuvo Tucker con Tweek hace unos meses - además todos los de tu "grupito" son algo maricas -

- pues para que te enteres yo soy hétero, y si mis amigos tienen otros gustos, los respeto tal cómo son - lo mira enfadado - además no vine aquí para estar discutiendo contigo sino porque el profesor me pidió que le lleve unos informes - y dicho esto comenzó a buscar la caja que los contuviera mientras Craig continuaba con lo suyo algo fastidiado.

Para su desgracia, la caja que necesitaba estaba en una repisa muy alta, miró al pelinegro. No, no le pediría ayuda, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Así que se encaramó en la base de la repisa y poniéndose de puntillas alzó la mano tratando de alcanzar la caja, logrando moverla un poco.

- necesitas ayuda? - lo mira el pelinegro apoyándose contra una estantería con los brazos cruzados - soy unos diez centímetros más alto que tú y notoriamente más fuerte, podría hacerlo más rápido

- cállate, puedo hacerlo solo! - reclamó el otro estirándose más para mover la caja otros centímetros

- no seas terco, terminarás cayéndote y desordenando todo - dijo fastidiado - quítate, te ayudaré a bajarla... qué problemático eres!

Kyle se hace a un lado avergonzado, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para hacer esas cosas, y menos de una persona como él. Seguro que sólo quería ponerlo en ridículo para molestarlo después, porque así era Tucker, era el chico problema de la clase, siempre discutía con los maestros y con el resto de los alumnos, era por eso que siempre lo castigaban, era una mala influencia, así que debía dejar de hablar con él. Sí, buscaría el papel que le pidió el profesor y se alejaría de él.

Craig bajó la caja de la repisa con tal facilidad que Kyle se sintió aún peor, - Gracias... - dijo de mala gana y le quitó la caja de las manos para comenzar a buscar el informe. La desdichada caja contenía tantos informes que tardaría un buen rato en encontrar el que andaba buscando. Dio un suspiro y, dejando la caja sobre un escritorio, comenzó a buscar el documento. Craig mientras tanto seguía con lo suyo.

[...]

- Quisiera pedirte un favor, Kenny - ya en la casa de los Marsh, Stan y Kenny estaban sentados en el sofá mientras jugaban videojuegos.

- (si, lo que quieras, amigo) - respondió Kenny sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

- verás... es que me gusta un chico, y es alguien muy cercano... y... - Stan se distrajo haciéndolos perder en el juego, dejando el mando a un lado para concentrarse en la conversación, Kenny hizo lo mismo.

- (amigo, Kyle es hétero) - adivinó el rubio concluyendo que Stan se refería a Kyle, ya que siempre andaban juntos para todos lados y hasta pasaban la noche en la casa del otro.

- escúchame! - le dice ignorando el comentario de Kenny - necesito que me aconsejes... que me ayudes a conquistarlo...

- (jajja... está bien, eso es fácil, te diré cómo hacerlo) - le dijo Kenny, sintiéndose alagado por que su amigo confiara en sus habilidades de conquista - (pon mucha atención...

"(primero, hazle creer que no tienes ningún interés en él, para eso puedes decirle algo desagradable o en contra de sus ideas...)"

- Por qué no tomas la caja y te vas a otro lado? me estás estorbando - Craig mira con fastidio al pelirrojo colocando un adhesivo en una caja para etiquetarla

- déjame en paz, estoy ocupado - le dice Kyle concentrado en su labor

- eres un fastidio, debe ser por eso que nunca has tenido novia...

- eso no es problema tuyo, bueno?! Déjame en paz! - Kyle estaba sonrojado, quizá por la ira que sentía o quizá por el comentario de Tucker, no lo sabía bien. Trataba de encontrar lo antes posible el documento para salir de allí de inmediato. - además no necesito estar con alguien para sentirme bien, prefiero estar solo que andar persiguiendo a alguien que ya no quiere estar conmigo - golpe bajo...

"(luego busca una excusa para acercarte, busca su mirada, míralo directo a los ojos, sedúcelo...)"

- hey! no te pongas así... - el pelinegro terminaba de colocar una última etiqueta y se acercó al escritorio en el que Kyle buscaba el informe - oye, ya acabé acá. quieres que te ayude? debo dejar cerrada la bodega... - se apoya sobre el escritorio con los brazos cruzados mirando a Kyle fijamente

- no, gracias! - dice enojado sin mirar a Craig - tendrás que esperar a que termine aquí!

- por qué te pones así? - le dice tomando su mentón para encontrar su mirada

- no me toques! - Kyle vio el informe y lo separó, levantando la vista para encontrándose con la mirada profunda y seductora de Tucker. Se sintió ruborizado y desvió la mirada - po-por qué me miras así? -Tomó el informe. Su corazón comenzó a acelerar. Qué le estaba pasando? sólo era Tucker, sólo es un chico más... un alumno más de su clase... aunque era guapo, sí.. y con una seductora mirada... y unos brazos fuertes... y el abdomen marcado... y estaban solos en una bodega oscura... maldición, estaba perdido...

"(luego te le acercas lo suficiente como para cruzar el límite de la privacidad personal)"

- estás sonrojado - le dice poniendo la mano sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo - debes estar acalorado, esta bodega no tiene mucha ventilación - le quita el gorro dejando caer unos mechones rizados del pelirrojo sobre sus ojos, los cuales arregla pasando su mano por la frente de Kyle sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Kyle traga con dificultad, demasiado nervioso como para decir o hacer algo.

"(y por último te alejas buscando cualquier excusa, dejándolo confundido y pensando en ti)"

Craig se acerca al oído del pelirrojo haciéndolo dar un suspiro cerrando los ojos.

- ya encontraste lo que querías, no? - le dice en un susurro que hizo estremecer a Kyle - podemos salir de esta bodega ya? - y dicho eso le dedica una sonrisa al pelirrojo y sale de la bodega. Kyle sale detrás de él tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, sin pronunciar palabra.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo, tuve que cortarlo porque me salió demasiado largo =_=_

_así que luego subiré la segunda parte_

_Espero sus reviews n_n_

_*Pepi~_

south park no me pertenece


	3. Chapter 3: Encuentro - segunda parte -

Kyle caminaba a casa de Stan... Ya oscurecía y se lamentaba el haberse perdido la tarde de videojuegos con sus amigos. Había estado un buen rato metido en la bodega con Craig - el recordar ese hecho lo ponía nervioso de inmediato - y luego un par de horas más ayudando al profesor con el informe. Al menos eso le valió un par de puntos extra para su promedio en esa clase.

Estaba a unas dos cuadras de la casa de su mejor amigo. Esperaba llegar por lo menos a la última ronda del juego y disfrutar un par de horas juntos. Se preguntaba qué estarían jugando en ese momento cuando ve a lo lejos una silueta anaranjada que venía en dirección opuesta a él, corriendo. El sol ya había cruzado el horizonte y la luna iluminaba las frías calles.

- Kenny? estás bien? - le dijo sujetándolo por los hombros, Kenny no había notado la presencia de Kyle hasta que éste le habló - Vienes de la casa de Stan?

- (Si, tuve que irme... estoy... )- Kenny se sentía nervioso, sentía que había traicionado a Kyle y ahora no sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara. Claro, Stan y Kyle aún no eran nada, pero si el pelinegro le había pedido consejos para conquistarlo él no debía meterse en medio, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo. - (perdóname Kyle...) -le tomó las manos mirándolo desde el interior de su capucha - (lo siento, debo irme... Stan te espera en casa...) - y continuó corriendo en dirección a su casa.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 Encuentro (segunda parte)**

Kenny despertó esa mañana de sábado como si no hubiese dormido nada. Aún con los ojos cerrados trataba de recordar el extraño sueño que había tenido, aunque sólo podía recordar unas pocas imágenes cortas y una sensación de desasosiego. Hasta que sintió alguien a su lado y abrió los ojos de inmediato, observando al intruso que dormía boca abajo en su cama.

Una cabellera negra y despeinada dormitaba a su lado, moviéndose recién despertado. Abre apenas un ojo para observar al rubio con cara somnolienta.

- Stan?! - El rubio sintió que su corazón se le saldría del pecho. Qué demonios?! El pelinegro lo miró ya más despierto y, sacando una mano de debajo de las sábanas le enseñó el dedo de enmedio al rubio, mirándolo con rencor - Maldito, no me asustes así... - Kenny suspiró, mas calmado.

- Tienes problemas con ese chico, no? - Craig se medio sentó en la cama, tenía el torso desnudo y se le notaban algunas marcas leves en el pecho y cuello. Se frotó los ojos desperezándose.

- qué? con quien? -

- Stan... - le dice el otro mirándolo con fastidio - no es la primera vez que me confundes con él... - El rubio sólo bajó la mirada, sopesando su situación. Era cierto, constantemente veía la imagen de Stan cuando miraba a Craig, seguramente porque ambos eran muy parecidos, aunque sólo físicamente.

- No es mi culpa que se parezcan tanto... - respondió en su defensa

- Anoche se te escapó su nombre varias veces...

- Craig... - lo miró el otro retándolo - anoche no estaba del todo sobrio, de acuerdo? no cuenta lo que diga en ese estado - sonrió con malicia por lo absurdo de su excusa.

- Ken, dime! - dijo el otro con más entusiasmo - ayer pasó algo cierto?

- por qué lo dices?

- llegaste a la casa de madrugada, me despertaste, me sedujiste y me trajiste a tu cama, tus labios sabían a alcohol... nunca bebes sin mi a menos que tengas algún problema que no quieras contarme. Así que dime... qué pasó?!

Kenny suspiró resignado, pasando una mano por su pelo desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba

- está bien... te contaré...

~~ El día anterior ~~

"(primero, hazle creer que no tienes ningún interés en él)"

"(busca una excusa para acercarte, busca su mirada, sedúcelo...)"

"(acércate lo suficiente como para cruzar el límite de la privacidad personal)"

"(y por último te alejas buscando cualquier excusa, dejándolo confundido y pensando en ti)"

-(Entendiste?) - Stan y Kenny estaban sentados en el sofá en la casa de Stan

- veamos, primero: que crea que no tengo ningún interés en él. Bien, eso es fácil porque estoy seguro que ni se lo imagina - Kenny dudó ante esto ya que siempre pensó que TODOS veían a Stan y Kyle como más que amigos - después buscar la manera de acercarme para seducirlo, llegando al límite de la privacidad personal para luego alejarme ... bien, creo que eso se me hace más difícil - se mordió el labio mirando hacia arriba, pensativo. - tal vez deba practicar esa parte -

Y diciendo eso empujó a Kenny tumbándolo sobre el sofá y acomodándose sobre él apoyado en sus rodillas y sus manos. El rubio abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido por la acción de su amigo y no atinó a reaccionar mientras Stan bajaba la cremallera de su abrigo naranja lo suficiente como para quitarle la capucha y descubrir la cara y los mechones rubios de Kenny.

-S-Stan... - Kenny no supo qué hacer, su amigo lo había tomado por sorpresa - q-qué estás haciendo? - Sólo...- se acercó al oído de su amigo, juguetonamente. Sólo sería eso... un juego.- ...estoy practicando tu técnica... - dijo finalmente en un susurro.

Kenny no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba Stan jugando con él? . Acaso probaría con él primero antes de ir a por su amigo pelirrojo? Si era así no era mala idea aprovechar la oportunidad y jugar un poco con su amigo, así que paso su mano rodeando la cintura del pelinegro. Stan se sorprendió y se alejó un poco del oído de su amigo para mirarlo a los ojos. _"Lo entiendes, Kenny_?_"_

A pocos centímetros el uno del otro Kenny reconoció la intención en la mirada de Stan. "_no es un juego_", pensó. Su corazón se aceleró. entreabrió un poco sus labios mirando los labios de Stan, con un nerviosismo extraño en él, recordando de repente los sueños en que su amigo había sido partícipe en escenas que sólo su mente podía recrear. Stan se acercó un poco más cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la agitada respiración del rubio abajo suyo. Notó como este lo sujetó con más fuerza por la cintura y en el último segundo, justo antes de que sus labios lograran juntarse, recordó algo y se alejó soltándose de los brazos de Kenny.

-Kenny, qué haces?! - dijo escandalizado. Sentándose en el sofá y mirando al rubio con cara de desconcierto.

- N-nada... -dijo Kenny aturdido - debo irme... - se levantó confundido, poniéndose su capucha de nuevo y salió corriendo de la casa de su amigo sin siquiera despedirse.

Stan lo vio marcharse con una sonrisa en los labios, por los cuales pasaba su dedo índice. _"Realmente es una técnica efectiva_", pensaba.

- Realmente lo dejaste ir? Luego de que lo tenías en tus brazos? - preguntó Tucker, incrédulo

- No lo sé Craig... había algo en su mirada que... cómo explicarlo... creí que sólo jugaba y de pronto todo iba en serio. Mi corazón se aceleró y no supe qué hacer... Estoy confundido... no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza...

- Hay dos opciones... es probable que hayas quedado con las ganas de besarlo y por eso no puedes sacártelo de la cabeza... o... - puso demasiado énfasis en la "o" como preparando a Kenny para oír la segunda opción - te estás enamorando de él...

Kenny ya tenía la sospecha de que algo así le pasaría. Desde que su amigo se había declarado homosexual ya no lo veía de la misma forma. Sus constantes sueños húmedos en los que su compañero se derretía en placer en sus brazos, le hacían ver al pelinegro cada vez más atractivo. Y Stan parecía estar ayudando, sin notarlo, a que su rubio amigo se interesara en él más de la cuenta. Siempre alegre, sonriendo y dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que pidiera; además de que había agarrado la costumbre de morderse el labio cuando pensaba en algo o estaba nervioso; cosa que a Kenny le parecía demasiado sexy y provocativo.

- y cómo podría saber cuál de esas opciones es la que me tiene así?

- fácil... sólo tienes que besarlo - respondió el pelinegro.

Claro, él se imaginaba que para alguien como Kenny era fácil besar a quien quisiera. Por dios! quién se negaría a besar al chico más deseado del instituto! Pero para Kenny esto era mucho más difícil. Primero, porque Stan era su amigo. Y por mucho que le gustara bromear a sus amigos atrapándolos contra la pared y acercándoseles seductoramente, el besarlos o el pensar en tener contacto físico real con alguno de ellos era inconcebible. Y segundo, a Stan le gustaba Kyle. Si se decidía a ir por él e intentar besarlo, seguramente sería rechazado. Conocía lo suficiente a Stan como para saber que cuando éste se enamora de una persona, sólo esa persona tendría el privilegio de besar sus labios.

Kenny suspiró preocupado. Su cabeza ya no daba más y el enredarse tanto por una cosa así no era común en él.

- Te parece si hoy faltamos al instituto? - le dijo Craig, pensando que sería lo mejor para su amigo

- Me leíste el pensamiento... - sonrió un poco más entusiasmado el rubio...

* * *

_Bien... aquí les dejo la segunda parte y final del segundo capítulo._

_El cual, como se habrán dado cuenta, lo dividí en dos porque era demasiado largo =3_

_Espero sus Reviews con ansias ^^_

_Saludos!_

_*Pepi~_

south park no me pertenece


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

La chica caminaba algo apurada con el teléfono celular en la mano, debía juntarse con una amiga hace 10 minutos en la plaza del centro. Vestía un pantalón de jeans y una blusa ajustada, su pelo rojo atado en una cola y una cartera que hacía juego. Afirmó su celular en la oreja con un hombro mientras buscaba algo en su cartera, caminando distraídamente. No notó que justo en frente de ella dos chicos que reían conversando, caminaban también sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Fue cuando el choque fue inminente que uno de los chicos frenó en seco, chocando contra la chica y cayendo ambos al suelo.

La chica, sentada en el suelo con una clara mueca de dolor, miró al culpable de su caída. Un muchacho de pelo negro, con un abrigo y gorro de color azul, de ojos negros profundos, que con una mirada de fastidio recargaba sus manos sobre su estómago, donde seguramente recibió el golpe del choque. Mientras su amigo, un rubio de ojos azul cielo que llevaba una chaqueta anaranjada, se reía de él con una sonrisa maravillosa que dejó a la chica boquiabierta.

Los miró a uno y al otro. ¡Eran jodidamente atractivos!. Hizo ademán de pararse cuando vio que el rubio le tendía la mano con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Ella tomó su mano sintiendo que se derretiría en ese preciso momento.

- Lamento la estupidez de mi amigo - le dijo el rubio mientras ella se ponía de pie con su ayuda y se sacudía. El pelinegro lo miró con odio y le mostró el dedo de en medio poniéndose de pie por su cuenta.

- deberías ir con más cuidado... - le dijo el pelinegro tendiéndole el celular, que había caído cerca suyo, mirándola con una expresión seria.

- gracias... - respondió tomando su celular sin dejar de mirar al increíblemente guapo muchacho que estaba frente suyo. Éste desvió la mirada y siguió su camino.

- discúlpalo - le dice el rubio guiñéndole un ojo - es algo tímido con las chicas... - luego continúa su camino junto a su amigo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 Escape**

- Creo que esa pelirroja quería pedirte tu número - le dice Craig, mirándolo de reojo...

- lo se - responde Kenny con una sonrisa de suficiencia - por eso me alejé antes de que lo hiciera... las pelirrojas no son mi tipo.

- a mi me pareció linda... - dijo sin ninguna expresión en particular en su rostro.

- lo se... actúas extraño con la gente que te gusta - dice sonriendo a lo que Craig responde mostrándole el dedo.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un café, se acomodaron en una de las mesas y pidieron una malteada para cada uno a una de las camareras.

- entonces, ya has decidido qué harás? - le pregunta Craig a su amigo quien miraba embobado a las camareras que se paseaban con unas falditas cortas por todo el café

- eh? sobre qué? - dice algo distraído bebiendo un poco de su malteada

- Sobre Stan - le dice el otro fastidiado por el comportamiento del rubio. Kenny baja la cabeza recordando por qué habían decidido faltar hoy al instituto, era posible que se estuviera enamorando de Stan y, según Craig, la única forma de saberlo era besándolo. Por otro lado Kenny tenía la certeza de que sería rechazado porque a Stan le gustaba Kyle...

El rubio dio un suspiro mientras miraba de reojo a unas camareras que lo miraban desde el mesón, detrás de Craig. Reían murmurando cosas que Kenny no alcanzaba a escuchar, cuando una de ellas le indica con un dedo que fuera hasta allá. Kenny sonrió pícaramente mientras se ponía de pie.

- qué diablos haces? - Craig no había notado el diálogo paraverbal que su amigo estaba teniendo con las camareras, así que siguió con la mirada la dirección que tomaba el rubio y se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Se llevó una mano a la frente golpeándola con frustración. " Es que no cambiará nunca" pensó. Volteó a ver a su amigo mientras charlaba con las chicas, mostrando su seductora sonrisa como le había visto hacer varias veces desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos y salir de vez en cuando. Una de las chicas lo miró y rió diciéndole algo al oído a otra. Craig se dio la vuelta volviendo a su malteada y dejando al rubio hacer de las suyas. Un par de minutos después Kenny volvió y se paró a su lado, oyó a una de las chicas chillar nerviosa, miró a Kenny para preguntarle qué le había hecho a la chica para que chillara así cuando éste lo toma del mentón y lo besa sexymente, dando una lamida en sus labios que seguramente las chicas notaron claramente. Al terminar ese repentino beso Kenny vuelve a su lugar y bebe un poco más de su malteada mientras las chicas reían y chillaban tontamente.

- qué mierda, Ken? - le dice Craig

- querían tu número... - responde el aludido tranquilamente, dando un último sorbo de su malteada - pero les dije que estabas conmigo... - miró a Craig de una manera seductora, haciéndolo ruborizar levemente.

- por qué no sólo les dijiste que no estoy interesado? - le responde algo enfadado

- porque desde que salgo contigo las chicas sólo me hablan para conseguir tu número y eso me fastidia... - responde con honestidad el rubio

- eso no es culpa mía! y tú deberías dejar de andar tonteando con cualquier chica si lo que quieres es que Stan te preste atención!

- lo se... no te molestes así... - Deja unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa, pagando las malteadas y dejando algo de propina. De pronto siente el vibrador de su celular en el bolsillo, lo levanta y mira la pantalla...

- mierda! es Kyle... - le dice a Craig - seguramente me regañará por haber faltado al instituto...

- dámelo! yo contesto... - le quita el celular de las manos a Kenny y contesta... - Broflovsky?

- ... - silencio... sólo podía oír la respiración agitada del pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea, seguramente habría reconocido la peculiar voz de Tucker. Éste sonrió divertido imaginando la cara que tendría Broflovsky al oír su voz cerca de su oído... - estás ahí? - continuó, mirando a Kenny quien no entendía qué estaba pasando.

- cortó... - le dice luego entregándole el móvil a su dueño

- qué fue eso?

- bueno... creo que no te conté lo que sucedió... - dice Craig, algo incómodo

- pasó algo entre tú y Kyle? - le pregunta incrédulo

- no... nada importante... sólo jugué un poco con él... es todo... - dice mirando a otro lado, quitándole importancia.

- te refieres a... - Craig asintió, sabiendo a qué se refería su amigo - Cretino! sedujiste a mi amigo?

- sólo estaba jugando, Ken!

- Pendejo! Kyle es hétero!

- pues parecía muy interesado en mí cuando me espiaba en ese cuartucho - dice a su defensa

- Un momento! - le cayó la ficha a Kenny - eso es!

- qué?

- Hazlo! Sedúcelo!

- QUÉ!? - lo mira creyendo que a su amigo le estaba haciendo mal todo este asunto y algo en su cerebrito estaba comenzando a fallar

- si Kyle y tú comienzan a salir entonces Stan estará libre para yo poder seducirlo y saber si es sólo un capricho! Es perfecto!

- mmm... - pensó seriamente que el plan de su amigo no era tan descabellado como lo parecía - está bien, lo haré...

* * *

Kyle cogió su bandeja del almuerzo y se sentó en una mesa al fondo de la cafetería del instituto, no tenía ganas de toparse con Stan, de hecho lo había estado evitando toda la mañana. Por suerte sus clases no habían coincidido, sin embargo la que seguía a la hora de almuerzo (la clase de gimnasia) debería tomarla con él. Suspiró revolviendo su comida, sin nada de apetito. Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza en ese momento y necesitaba hablar con alguien; alguien que no fuera Stan. Para su desgracia Kenny había faltado, y por si eso fuera poco cuando intentó comunicarse con él quien respondió su llamado no era nadie más que "Fastidio Tucker", otra de las personas que debía evitar en esos momentos. Fue entonces cuando lo más increíble sucedió.

- Hey Kahl, pudiera hablar contigo un momento? - Eric Cartman le habló demasiado amigablemente para su gusto, colocando su bandeja sobre la mesa y sentándose frente a él.

- qué es lo que quieres? - le dijo desconfiadamente -

- bueno... - trata de buscar las palabras adecuadas - he notado que estás muy distante últimamente y siento que lo que te pasa tiene que ver con la confesión de Stan de su homosexualidad - Kyle lo miró sorprendido, Cartman estaba preocupado por él? - es normal que estés confundido porque él es tu mejor amigo y es muy probable que él haya tomado la decisión de confesarse para que su amistad vaya al siguiente nivel - dijo tratando de ser lo más comprensivo posible - sabes a lo que me refiero. Todos en el instituto piensan que ustedes harían una linda pareja, desde que somos niños han sido los mejores amigos.

- Cartman yo... - su voz estaba más relajada, más confiado en las intenciones del otro - te agradezco de verdad la preocupación, pero... yo soy hétero.

- Mira... sé que he sido un cabrón contigo, y se que crees que si me confiesas que eres homosexual no sólo te joderé porque eres judío, colorado y de jersey sinó que además marica - Kyle frunció el seño - pero quiero que confíes en mí porque sé lo difícil que debe ser aceptar que te gusta que te den por el culo...

- ¡qué soy hétero, pendejo! - estalló Kyle deduciendo las intenciones de burla de su compañero. Varios alumnos voltearon a verlos, mirándolos con cara rara.

- está bien Kyle, sé lo irritado que debes estar - le dijo fingiendo tranquilidad - tengo algo que te puede ayudar - le deja algo sobre la mesa y se aleja tomando su bandeja para ir a sentarse a la mesa donde se encontraban butters, Clyde, y Stan, quien no había notado la presencia de Kyle.

Kyle miró lo que Cartman le dejó sobre la mesa, era un tubo como de pasta dental, lo tomó desconfiado leyendo la etiqueta: "lubricante íntimo". Frunció el seño rojo de rabia - o vergüenza? - y se levantó furioso de la mesa dejando su bandeja intacta sin probar bocado. Salió en dirección a los baños donde pasó el resto de la hora de almuerzo.

* * *

Para pasar la tarde Craig y Kenny habían ido al centro comercial, habían almorzado una hamburguesa cada uno y habían compartido una gaseosa. Estaban pasando una tarde entretenida, estuvieron un buen rato en los videojuegos y ahora se habían metido a una tienda de ropa, a probarse un montón de prendas que ninguno podía costear.

- no crees que me veo demasiado deseable con esta chaqueta? - preguntó Kenny a su amigo, posando y mirándose al espejo que tenía en frente

- si tú lo dices - le responde el otro levantando los hombros sin ganas

- no vas a probarte algo?

- cómo qué?

- estaba mirando esos pantalones - le señaló unos jeans desgastados - son muy de tu estilo

- creo que podría probármelos - le dijo mirando los jeans que realmente le parecían lindos. Los tomó y se encerró tras las cortinas de un probador.

- ya estás? puedo ver cómo te quedan? - le pregunta Kenny al otro lado de la cortina, luego de unos segundos

- ya va... - responde el otro

- vamos! - Kenny se impacienta mirando a todos lados. Esperó a que nadie lo viera y se metió al probador junto con Craig, en un espacio de 1x1m.

- Hey qué haces! - dijo un sorprendido Craig con los pantalones a media cadera, desabrochados, dejando a la vista sus boxer azul marino

- waw... te ves muy sexy - le dijo el rubio posando sus manos sobre las caderas del pelinegro y acercándosele peligrosamente

- Kenny, aquí no~ - soltó echándose hacia atrás chocando con el espejo de cuerpo completo que colgaba de la pared del fondo del probador- vas a hacer que nos corran

- da igual, de todas formas no ibamos a comprar nada - se le acerca mordiéndole el cuello de manera salvaje haciendo que el pelinegro soltara un gemido para nada disimulado. - sshh... Trata de ser más discreto.. - bromea el rubio cerca de su oído

- N-no puedo si me tomas por sorpresa...- dice arrastrando las palabras en un susurro. Cruzando sus brazos al rededor del cuello del rubio.

- me estás entusiasmando... - comienza a meter su mano por debajo del pantalón del otro...

- hay alguien? - oyeron la voz de una joven que golpeó la pared del probador. Su voz era dura, probablemente se trataba de alguna encargada y se había dado cuenta de la pequeña travesura de los chicos. - sólo una persona por probador, por favor. - seguía golpeando, sonando molesta.

Craig, quien ya no llevaba puestos los pantalones, en un rápido movimiento se puso sus pantalones. Mientras, Kenny se ordenaba la camisa. Se asomó por la cortina algo despeinado y le mostró su peculiar sonrisa a la encargada

-lo siento... Mi amigo necesitaba algo de ayuda... Pero me temo que por hoy no llevaremos nada - y le entrega los jeans que se probó Craig, guiñéndole un ojo. Vuelve a entrar a la cabina para ver a un levemente sonrojado Craig que lo miraba con odio. La razón, no podía abrochar sus pantalones debido a un "no tan pequeño" inconveniente que había aparecido entre sus piernas gracias a las hábiles manos del rubio. Kenny se mordió el labio divertido. Tomó a su amigo de la muñeca y lo sacó de la cabina y de la tienda a toda velocidad hacia los baños, que estaban a un par de metros del lugar donde se encontraban.

* * *

Kyle estaba en la enfermería. Habían bastado sólo 5 minutos de la clase de gimnasia para que su cuerpo, que no había consumido alimento alguno durante el día, le jugara en contra mandándolo fatigado y a punto del desmayo a la enfermería. Mientras la enfermera le daba de beber una leche sumamente amarga, meditaba que en el fondo no había sido tan malo haberse fatigado hasta tal punto. Al menos se había evitado el ver a Stan y tener que darle explicaciones por lo que había pasado la noche anterior... sí, había actuado como un imbécil y Stan era su mejor amigo y se merecía una muy buena explicación. Sólo que en ese momento no tenía excusas... Se suponía que iba a ser una tarde de amigos... pero Kenny se había ido sin razón aparente y los había dejado solos... no es que antes no hubieran estado solos pero... la mente de Kyle no estaba pasando por un buen momento y todo se había distorsionado y había salido mal. Dio un suspiro al recordar que se encontraba solo y Kenny no estaba como para poder hablar...

- alguien vino a verte, cariño... - le dice la enfermera sonriéndole amablemente. Por la puerta se asoma Cartman. Kyle lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Cómo estás amigo, todo bien? - le sonríe con fingida amabilidad - no has estado comiendo correctamente, Kyle... sabes que eso puede tener consecuencias horribles.

- Gracias por recordármelo - responde sarcástico. Hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo...

- Kyle... -dice Cartman algo nervioso... - ... creo que debemos hablar... sobre tu relación con Stan. Yo creo que- fue interrumpido por Kyle

- Te dije, culón, que no hay nada entre nosotros! YO SOY HÉTERO! -le gritó furioso haciendo una leve pausa entre cada palabra para darle más énfasis. Cartman se retiró ofendido de la enfermería sin decir nada.

* * *

[Después de clases, en el sótano de Cartman]

-AAAggh.. maldito judío! - Un escritorio voló por los aires - es un desgraciado! cómo se atreve a comportarse así! aaarrggg...

- tr-tranquilízate Eric... no entiendo cuál es el problema... - el chico de camisa celeste chocaba sus nudillos, nervioso.

- No lo entiendes Butters? ese judío idiota está fingiendo! - Tomó unos papeles con su mano poniéndolos frente a la cara de Butters como si eso lo ayudara a entender - mira... te mostraré... - En una pizarra tenía varios papeles con estadísticas y noticias; y unas cuantas impresiones de comentarios en facebook y tweeter . - observa... Desde que Stan se declaró homosexual su popularidad ha aumentado, los comentarios en facebook y tweeter donde él está etiquetado se han alzado considerablemente... - Mientras hablaba le iba enseñando los papeles que tenía en la pizarra - ... Hay muchos comentarios, muchas especulaciones y sin contar los rumores de pasillo... El nombre de Stan está resonando por todo el instituto.

- pero, no entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con Kyle... - dice el rubio mirándolo confundido

- Escúchame - lo mira directo a los ojos - Kyle sabe que una persona como él, judío, pelirrojo, sin novia y sin mucho atractivo no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo en el instituto. es por eso que se aferrará a la popularidad de Stan... Hay muchos comentarios de que Stan confesó su homosexualidad para poder declarar su amor a Kyle, eso significa que Kyle también está siendo popular. Sin embargo, si Kyle comienza a salir con él los rumores se harán ciertos y dejarán de ser rumores, me sigues? - Butters asintió - y de esa manera la popularidad de ambos disminuiría considerablemente. Es por eso que Kyle no quiere asumir que es un jodido marica! - dijo esto último con algo de rabia.

- Ahh... ya entiendo, Eric... pero, para qué me llamaste entonces? dijiste que necesitabas ayuda...

- Así es, butters... - Le dijo tomándole las manos, poniendo una expresión seria - la única forma de contrarrestar esa popularidad latente del judío, es que los rumores se pasen a otra persona... - lo mira fijamente - es por eso que tienes que confesar tu amor hacia mí... en público.

* * *

_Waaa... por fin lo terminé... estuve mucho tiempo haciendo este capítulo, pero al menos me gustó cómo quedó. Lo siento de verdad, pero diciembre fue un mes demasiado agotador para mi. Iba de la casa al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa directo a dormir -_-" de verdad fue horrible, pero por suerte ya acabó todo..._

_Quiero agradecerles por los reviews, de verdad no esperaba que me escribieran y se agradecen mucho._

_Este es mi primer Fanfic y estoy muy feliz de tener más lectores de los que me esperaba n_n_

_Me gustaría saber si les está gustando! Qué creen que pasará... qué opinan del Crenny. Les gustaría que en el próximo capítulo les haga un lemon del Crenny en los baños del centro comercial?_

_AHH si, sobre Cartman, bueno, decidí incluirlo porque considero que es un personaje demasiado completo que ayuda bastante en el desarrollo de la historia. Lo que pasa es que como no tenía tiempo para escribir, me puse a leer varios fanfics donde descubrí que a Cartman siempre lo describen como el tipo malo o desagradable que todos odian y con quien nadie quiere tratar. Pero en la serie no es así y de hecho me encanta el cartman de la serie porque siempre tiene algo divertido que agregar, siempre sale con alguna ocurrencia extraña xD! es por eso que quise incluirlo en mi fanfic de esa manera y así me ayuda bastante con el desarrollo de la historia._

_Ok, Creo que eso sería todo. Espero sus reviews pidiéndome LEMON!_

_Saludos_

_*Pepi~_

south park no me pertenece


End file.
